Aangestoken vuur
by Lovesascha
Summary: James wil Lily mee uit vragen, maar wat gebeurd er als Sirius dat ook gedaan heeft, blijft hun vriendschap bestaan?


Het was stil die zaterdagochtend in de bibliotheek. Het mooie weer had de leerlingen van Zweinstein naar buiten gelokt om daar te gaan studeren. Het schooljaar was pas net begonnen maar de leraren konden huiswerk niet uitstellen en dus zat een roodharig meisje in de bibliotheek waar ze verschillende boeken uitpluisde. De grote stapel boeken waarachter ze zat werd ruw opzij geschoven en ze keek verschikt op. Ze keek recht in het gezicht van een grijnzende zwartharige jongen.  
"Oh ben jij het," zei ze nonchalant terwijl ze verder ging met lezen.  
Ze wist maar al te goed wie deze jongen was, James Potter. Ze had hem ontmoet op haar eerste dag in de Zweinstein Expres en hij had haar beste vriend enorm beledigd. Wat misschien nog wel erger was, is dat ze ook nog in dezelfde afdeling zaten.  
"Moet je niet naar buiten het is lekker weer, zit toch niet steeds met je neus in de boeken, Lily."  
Hij schoof het boek onder haar handen vandaan op de grond en Lily keek hem boos aan.  
"Jij hebt anders ook niks anders te doen dan mij ergeren, is het niet James?"  
Ze raapte het boek op en keek verontschuldigend naar mevrouw Rommella die haar hoofdschuddend gadesloeg.  
"Heb je niet opgelet bij Toverdranken?" Hervatte Lily fluisterend toen ze ging zitten. "We moeten een enorm moeilijk werkstuk maken."  
James' gezicht stond plotseling ernstig. "Daarom ben ik ook hier Lily, ik ben ervan overtuigd dat jij de enige bent die mij hierbij kan helpen."  
"Ach slijmbal." Ze stond op en liep langs de rijen met boeken, James volgde haar.  
"Echt waar Lily, jij bent zo goed op school, al die jaren al."  
"Hmhm," humde Lily ongeïnteresseerd terwijl ze wat boeken uit de kasten pakte en die aan James gaf.  
"Ja het is jammer dat we het vaak niet met elkaar eens zijn en dat we andere vrienden hebben."  
Lily stopte onverwachts en James botste tegen haar aan, ze bukte om een boek te pakken en legde deze op de stapel in James' handen die steeds hoger werd.  
"Lily misschien kunnen we een keer…"  
"Aha! Dit zocht ik," onderbrak Lily hem. Glunderend pakte ze een boek die er nog vrij nieuw uitzag en ze liep met het boek onder haar arm terug naar waar ze gezeten had. James liep ietwat strompelend achter haar aan en liet de boeken met een harde plof op de tafel vallen. Lily pakte haar tas en toverde de boeken die voor haar lagen naar de goede plek in de kast.  
"Succes met je werkstuk James, hier is alle informatie die je nodig hebt." Ze liep de bibliotheek uit en haalde haar hand door haar haar.  
Verbluft bleef James achter en hij keek naar de stapel boeken voor zijn neus.  
Hij liet ze achter en ging er als een haas vandoor, de toverspreuk die Lily gebruikte kende hij niet. Dat soort onbelangrijke spreuken waren toch niets aan, vond James.

Aan het eind van de middag vertelde hij zijn belevingen in de bibliotheek aan Remus en Peter. Ze zaten op de bank in de leerlingenkamer die nagenoeg leeg was.  
"En ik probeerde haar nog wel mee uit te vragen, wat een arrogante trien."  
"Nou nou," suste Peter. "Tegen mij is ze nooit arrogant."  
James keek hem boos aan maar ging er verder niet op in.  
"Ze is gewoon jaloers op me omdat ik zo populair ben," probeerde James in een poging zijn ego te herstellen.  
"Ik denk niet dat het Lily uitmaakt wat jij doet hoor James, dat maakt haar al vijf jaar niks uit. Ik verwacht niet dat er sinds die tijd iets veranderd is," zei Remus.  
"Vergeet ook niet dat jij en Sirius ook niet altijd al te aardig zijn voor Sneep en dat is wel haar beste vriend."  
James keek peinzend maar werd gestoord door Sirius die luidruchtig binnenkwam. Hij plofte in een fauteuil en warmde zich op aan de haard.  
"Waar kom jij in hemelsnaam vandaan, Zwarts?" zei Remus bedenkelijk.  
Sirius boog zich voorover en begon te grijnzen. Hij keek naar het drietal voor hem en flitste met zijn ogen van de één naar de ander.  
"Ik heb een date met Evers," bracht hij toen uit.  
James kreeg een hatelijk gevoel en balde zijn vuisten. "Waarom heb je dat gedaan?" schreeuwde hij toen nijdig uit.  
Geschrokken keek Sirius naar zijn beste vriend. "Gewoon, lijkt me gezellig."  
"Nou als dat de enige reden is," riep hij terwijl hij boos de leerlingenkamer uitrende.  
"Wat is er met hem aan de hand?" vroeg Sirius, en hij wees met zijn duim richting de ingang van het schilderij.  
"Hij vind Lily leuk, dat wist je toch al. Hij probeerde haar ook mee uit te vragen vandaag maar daar kreeg hij de kans niet voor," legde Remus uit.  
"Oh," bracht Sirius neerslachtig uit, "dat wist ik niet hoor, ik ga hem zoeken."  
Ook Sirius rende nu weg en hij moest vlug bedenken waar James heen zou gaan. Hij gokte op het meer en daar rende hij naar toe.  
Tot zijn opluchting zag hij James zitten met opgetrokken knieën waar hij zijn armen omheen had geslagen.  
Sirius liep hijgend naar hem toe en bleef achter hem stilstaan.  
Een pijnlijke stilte rees op tussen de twee vrienden en James verbrak deze.  
"Hoe kon je dat doen Sirius, je weet toch dat ik haar leuk vind."  
Sirius hoorde een snik in de stem van James en ging naast hem zitten. Zenuwachtig plukte hij gras uit de oever en gooide dit voor zich neer.  
"Ik weet het niet James, ik denk eigenlijk dat ik haar ook meer dan leuk vind."  
James keek hem aan en kon zich moeilijk inhouden om Sirius nu te vervloeken.  
De stilte rees weer op en de zon ging langzaam onder.  
"Je moet de date afzeggen."  
"Wat! Nee! Waarom?"  
"Omdat…" James zag in dat het eigenlijk helemaal niet eerlijk was wat hij zei. Sirius had haar eerder gevraagd en misschien wilde ze niet eens met hem uit. "Ach laat maar, veel plezier op je date."  
Het laatste woord sprak hij zo overdreven uit terwijl hij opstond en terug het kasteel in liep.  
Sirius liep achter hem aan en draaide hem aan zijn arm om naar hem.  
"James als het zoveel voor je betekent zeg ik het wel af," zei hij zacht.  
"Nee Sirius, jij vroeg haar eerder."  
Ze stonden minutenland tegenover elkaar en zeiden niets.  
"Ik zal niets met haar doen James, gewoon een onschuldige date."  
James' gezicht fleurde wat op en hij keek Sirius recht in zijn grijze ogen aan.  
"Ik ben waarschijnlijk toch na die date al op haar uitgekeken," grijnsde hij. "Je weet hoe ik ben."  
Sirius begon te lachen om zijn eigen karakter en James toverde ook een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"Bovendien staat het helemaal niet, Sirius en Lily Zwarts, zie je het al voor je? Als ik ga trouwen met een meisje met Dreuzel ouders dan mag ik vast helemaal geen Zwarts meer heten."  
James begon nu ook harder te lachen en gaf zijn vriend een por tegen zijn schouder.  
Sirius pakte James vast en omhelsde hem. "Zo doen vrienden dat," grijnsde hij.  
James streek door zijn haar en liep zelfverzekerd de school weer in met een grijnzende Sirius op zijn hielen.  
"James en Lily Potter," mompelde James. "Ja dat staat echt geweldig!"  
"Wat zei je?" vroeg Sirius.  
"Oh niks hoor!" grinnikte James terwijl ze de trap op liepen.  
Het vuur wat Lily bij hem heeft aangestoken zal nooit meer doven, en dat deed James goed. Hij zou er alles aan doen om Lily voor zich te winnen, misschien zelfs aardig doen tegen Severus Sneep –  
Dagdromend botste hij tegen iemand op.  
"Kijk eens uit, Potter," snauwde iemand.  
James keek hem aan. – nee dat kon echt niet!


End file.
